Endings are Bittersweet
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 7 of the Mpreg series. This is the last and final part of the series. Sam has almost everything he's ever wanted so he should be happy right? POST-MPREG, Wincest. Don't like don't read. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for taking FOREVER to get this last part uploaded. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'm sorry that its short.**

Sam looked out to the crowd of people. He couldn't believe the day had finally come where he would graduate. He saw his dad, which was a huge surprise, but he was looking for two people in particular. After a few minutes he found them. His brother and son, Dean and Dean Junior. He chuckled as he heard Dean scream the loudest when he finally was called and received his diploma.

"Hey babe, congratulations," Dean smiled as they headed over to Sam after the ceremony was over.

"Thanks. I can't believe I did it," Sam grinned wide kissing his brother before taking DJ.

"It took longer than you wanted, but you did it. And I for one am very proud of you."

"We all are," Bobby grinned clapping Sam on the back.

"So let's go celebrate," John smiled.

Sam frowned and walked over to his dad and whispered, "Christo."

John chuckled, "I'm not possessed Sam. I admit I'm trying to make up for lost time, but I'm not possessed."

Sam chuckled then yawned. Dean chuckled, "Actually I think Sammy could use a little nap. He's pretty exhausted.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked pointedly.

Dean just laughed and led Sam to the car where Sam buckled DJ in his seat before getting in the passenger seat. Dean gunned the engine and headed toward their house. Sam sighed looking out the window. Dean frowned as he glanced over at Sam.

"What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking," he sighed again.

"Sammy…"

"Nothing Dean. I'm just thinking. I mean things have happened that I never would've believed would happen. You and me, DJ, and I can't believe he's almost five months already; we actually have a house to call our own. And I finally graduated from college. It's almost surreal and I feel like something's gonna happen and take it all away."

Dean squeezed his brother's knee as he pulled in front of the house. He went around and took DJ out of his seat while Sam locked the doors and followed him inside the house. Once inside, Dean sat his son on the floor and headed into the kitchen to put on the coffee.

Dean sat on the couch next to Sam while he waited for the coffee, "I mean shouldn't you be happy? You're getting everything you ever wanted."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah I mean I am happy, but I'm not getting everything I ever wanted."

"What's missing?" Dean frowned.

Sam looked away and Dean sighed as he went to get the coffee. After a few moments he returned and sat the coffee on the table.

"Is it the fact that you want more kids?"

Sam shook his head, "No I'm fine with just DJ."

"Then what is it baby?" Dean frowned.

Sam sighed, "You."

Dean's frown deepened, "What do you mean? I'm right here."

Sam shook his head, "I miss you at nights. And you're almost always gone. If you're not hunting by yourself, you're hunting with Bobby or dad, or you're working late. The working late I can handle, it's just when you go hunting."

Dean sipped his coffee, "Baby, I asked you several times did you want me to quit and you said no."

Sam stood and started pacing, "It's not that I want you quit Dean, I mean hunting is a part of you. I just get scared because I don't know whether or not I'm gonna get a call saying that you died. I don't ever want to get that kind of call. I need you Dean and DJ needs his father.

DJ cooed as his name was called. Sam chuckled and knelt beside him, "Hey cutie, you hear us talking about you?"

Dean frowned, "So what do you want me to quit or not? I mean I'm getting confused here Sam."

Sam sighed, "Nothing Dean just forget it," he said picking DJ up to go change him.

Dean sighed as he sipped his coffee.

**~SPN~**

Later that evening the gang tried to give Sam a graduation party and invited the neighbors and some of his friends from school. Sam appreciated the thought, but his heart really wasn't in it. He tried to have fun and tried not to bring down the mood, but all he really wanted was for everyone to leave and he wanted to go to bed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jeff asked. "You look like a sourpuss. Dean cheating on you or something?"

"NO! Back the fuck off Jeff! You don't know shit!"

Dean ran over to Sam and Jeff, "Excuse us Jeff. Sammy let's take a walk," he said leading Sam outside. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, the next time you say nothing, I'm gonna punch you in your face. What the fuck is going on with you?"

Sam just crossed his arms and looked at Dean. Dean frowned.

"Seriously Sam, you're like a whole bucket of angst right now. What's going on?"

"I just wanna go to bed is that too much to ask?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Seriously? We're having a party for you and you wanna act like a little bitch?

"How would you know? You're always gone! You're never around when I need you!"

Dean nodded, "Now we're getting somewhere."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: At least Sam's not possessed.**

**Max: o.O you thought Sam was possessed?**

**Me: *chuckles* sorta. But I'm glad he's not. He just misses his brother**

**Max: You are a retard.**

**Me: *shakes head* I know you are but what am I?**

**Max: *rolls her eyes* Enjoy Chapter 2 everybody.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After everyone left and DJ was sleeping soundly in his crib, Dean led Sam to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Okay talk to me and don't tell me 'nothing'. Something's seriously got you in a bitchy mood and from what I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

"Do you love me?" Sam asked softly.

Dean frowned, "Why would you even ask me something like that? You know I love you."

"Then have I done something to upset you?" Sam asked looking at his hands.

"Sammy, what's this about? What's going on?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're never home anymore and when you are it's like you don't wanna touch me. Are you having an affair?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what's going on?"

Dean sighed, "Sammy, why do you always accuse me of having an affair when I'm gone a lot? Why don't you just ask me? I've just been working a lot and between work and hunting I'm exhausted. It's nothing against you trust me. And then we have DJ to care for and I know you've been busy yourself. Trust me baby boy, I will never stop wanting you, but I also know you're exhausted too. And knowing you, you'd probably push me away," he chuckled.

Sam gave a small smile, "So I don't need to worry?"

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam on the mouth, "No. I promise. Nothing is gonna stop me from wanting you."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Dean chuckled and shook his head before looking at Sam seriously, "Now, I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you want me to stop hunting?"

Sam bit his lip and looked down at his hands again, "Will you be mad if I said yes?"

Dean shook his head, "Of course not. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this earlier."

Sam sighed and shrugged, "I thought I could handle it, but between you working at the auto shop and hunting, I can't. I mean I don't know whether or not a car fell on you or you got mauled by a Werecat."

Dean chuckled, "I got it Sammy," he said nodding.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam asked.

"No. Dad might not be pleased but who cares," Dean said standing and taking Sam's hand.

They headed upstairs and after checking on DJ, they headed into their bedroom. Sam gave Dean a sly smile.

"Are you tired now?"

"Why you have something in mind?" Dean asked.

Sam winked, "You bet," he said pushing Dean onto the bed.

**~SPN~**

The next afternoon, Dean had off from work so Bobby, Simone and, John went over to Sam and Dean's for lunch. Sam had just settled DJ in his high chair while Dean set the table. As soon as they sat down, Dean explained to the others what was going on. Bobby and Simone of course understood. John, however, wasn't pleased as Dean knew would happen.

"So you plan to just forget about the evil things that are out there? What about DJ how are you gonna keep him safe?"

Dean shook his head, "DJ is perfectly safe dad and you know it. It's not our job to risk our lives day in and day out."

"It became our job, our destiny when the Yellow Eyed Demon burnt your mother on the ceiling. We at least owe it to your mother, don't you think?"

Dean frowned, "You really think mom, would want this life for us?"

"You're just gonna let your mother's death be in vain? For nothing? What kinda soldier are you?

"I'M NOT A SOLDIER!" Dean exploded.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Dean, calm down. John, back off and leave Dean alone," Bobby said.

John opened his mouth to argue but Bobby gave him his I-will-shoot-your-ass look. John closed his mouth. Sam kept his eyes on his plate. He had a feeling John was going to call him out and put all the blame on him like usual.

DJ babbled as he felt it was too quiet. Dean laughed, "Hey buddy, what are you talking about?"

"So Sam, have you figured out what you're gonna do now? Now that you graduated?" Simone asked.

Sam shrugged, "Not really. Haven't really put much thought into it."

Simone nodded. The rest of lunch was pretty much subdued and every time John attempted to open his mouth, Bobby glared at him. John sighed. After lunch, Sam went upstairs to change DJ and Dean glanced at his father.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but it's my life and I'm a grown man. You just have to learn to accept the choices I make."

"It's because of Sam being bitchy yesterday isn't it?" John asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Bobby sighed.

"I think it's time to go John."

Sam came downstairs with DJ just as the elder hunters were leaving. He frowned when his father glared at him and mouthed, "It's your fault."

Dean flopped on the couch, "Well that went well."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its short, its late and I left it on a cliffhanger. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Dean woke up to find Sam staring out the window. He chuckled.

"Stand there any longer and you'll turn into a statue."

Sam just sighed and Dean frowned at how he got no flack for his lame joke. He sat up frowning, "Sammy?"

Sam continued to ignore him and Dean huffed before getting out of the bed and walking over to him. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Dean! You scared the shit out of me."

"Really Sam? I've been talking to you for the past several minutes."

Sam frowned, "Really? I didn't hear you man."

"Obviously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Dude, stop that. Don't you realize that telling me 'nothing' gets you nowhere? You should know by now that I'm very persistent. So tell me what's wrong."

"Something dad said yesterday," Sam shrugged as he went over to the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Dean groaned. This was getting them nowhere, "Sammy. What did he say?"

Sam looked down at the floor before looking Dean in the eye, "He said it was all my fault that you were quitting hunting."

Dean frowned, "What? Why would he say that? I don't even remember him saying that."

"He mouthed it to me when they left," Sam said softly.

Dean frowned, "That makes no sense. Why would he say something like that to you?"

Sam shrugged, "You know how dad is. If there's someone to blame for something he always blames me. You know how he feels about you hunting and since you quit he feels it's my fault. I guess it is my fault."

"No baby, it's not your fault," Dean said kissing Sam gently.

Sam kissed Dean back eagerly. Dean chuckled.

"I forgot how much you like to kiss," he said just as DJ woke up and began to cry.

**~SPN~**

Dean was glad he didn't have to work all morning. He got to spend all day long with Sam and DJ and he could tell they both enjoyed it. It had been a long time since they actually had the time to hang out together as a family.

Dean helped Sam feed DJ and put him down for his nap around 1pm. Sam and Dean where looking forward to an afternoon of alone time when Dean's cell rang.

Sam groaned, "Tell them you can't come in."

Dean chuckled before answering the phone, "Winchester."

"_Dean, I need your help."_

Dean frowned, "Dad? Where are you?"

"_Just outside Missouri. I was hunting a witch but found out there's a whole coven of them. I can't take them out myself. I need your help."_

"Dad you know I don't hunt anymore," Dean said trying not to moan against Sam's mouth on his neck.

"_Didn't you understand? I said I need your help. I don't care what you decided. That's an order."_

Dean scoffed, "Sorry dad, but I said no. You've taken care of covens by yourself. You can do it again," he said before hanging up the phone.

He then turned to Sam and smirked, "You are such a naughty boy."

"Mm, let me show you how naughty I can be."

**~SPN~**

John hung up the phone. He couldn't believe his son disobeyed a direct order. He knew that it was because of Sam and he figured that if Sam hadn't been in the picture Dean never would've given up hunting nor would he be so inclined as to disobey an order.

"Stupid brat," he muttered to himself not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Look at the poor little hunter all alone with no backup girls," he heard a voice say.

"Stupid hunter," Came another voice. "Should know better than that."

John looked around wildly for where the voices were coming from, "I'm not afraid of you."

A voice laughed, "Of course not. John Winchester fears no one."

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the bushes and bared her teeth as she sank her teeth into his neck. The last thing on his mind as he blacked out was how he had gotten the covens wrong.

**TBC...**

**What's gonna happen to John? And how will Dean feel knowing he disobeyed an order from his dad?**


End file.
